The subject matter described herein relates generally to operating a wind turbine and, more particularly, to operating a wind turbine component based on a workload associated with the component.
Wind turbines utilize wind energy to generate or produce electrical power. Known wind turbines include a control system for operating a wind turbine in a safe and efficient manner. Control parameters, such as operating threshold values, are used to define the behavior of the wind turbine. For example, a controller of a wind turbine may be programmed to ensure the rotational speed of the rotor remains below a maximum rotor speed threshold value, such as by adjusting a rotor blade pitch.
Such adjustments may require work by wind turbine components, subjecting these components to eventual physical degradation. Further, some wind turbine components may be used with greater frequency than the frequency with which other components are used, resulting in relatively high wear rates for the frequently used components.